


Just Another Cliche

by wimol



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimol/pseuds/wimol
Summary: A series of random one-shots with pretty cliche fanfic themes. Some more platonic, but most romantic in nature.





	1. Thunderstorm

Galinda was cold and frightened. She had curled herself up in a small ball under her pink covers, and she was unable to control the shivers running through her body. It was the middle of the night and a storm was raging outside. Lightning struck, the thunder roared, the wind howled, and the rain pounded against the windows. Galinda was afraid of the thunder, and she now very much regretted insisting that she had to have the bed by the window. She peaked at Elphaba hoping that she was awake, but no luck. Her roommate was fast asleep, undisturbed by the noise of the storm.

Galinda was thinking of going and waking Elphaba when lightning flashed outside and thunder sounded. Galinda gave a small shriek and, in one fluid motion, pulled the covers off her bed, jumped onto the floor, slid underneath the bed, and pulled the blankets tight around her once again. Her shriek broke through Elphaba's slumber and caused her to wake. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and squinting over at Galinda's previously occupied bed searching for the source of the noise that had disturbed her sleep. It was then that Elphaba really noticed the absence of her roommate. _Great_ , thought Elphaba, _where could she have gotten to this time? It's the middle of the night and it is storming outside._

"Galinda? Galinda, where are you?" Elphaba waited for a response, but one never came. "For goodness sakes Galinda, it's the middle of the night. Where are you?"

A clap of thunder echoed through the room and Elphaba heard a faint whimpering coming from under Galinda's bed. She slid off her own bed and knelt beside Galinda's. Leaning down and peeking under the bed Elphaba saw a small, trembling form hidden under the bed. _What could that be?_ Elphaba thought before chiding herself for being so stupid. _It's Galinda, but why is she under the bed?_

"Galinda what's wrong?" Galinda's head poked out from underneath her blankets to stare at Elphaba. "Is it the storm?" asked Elphaba. Galinda nodded then hid her head again when she heard the thunder. Elphaba stared for a moment at the bundle of blankets that was her roommate and felt a feeling of protectiveness spread through her. Elphaba then found herself switching into a comforting mode, one she only ever used with Nessa.

"Galinda it's okay. It's just thunder, just a noise, it can't hurt you. Come out from under there it must be dreadfully cold. We wouldn't want you to get sick," said Elphaba softly reaching out a hand to help Galinda.

"But Elphie," whimpered Galinda, "It's scary out there."

"It's okay, I'm here. Nothing is going to get you. It's just a bit of thunder."

Galinda hesitantly took Elphaba's hand and crawled out from under the bed. They stood up and Elphaba pulled Galinda down to sit beside her on Elphaba’s bed.

"So, you're afraid of the thunder," commented Elphaba gently, not trying to make the other girl feel worse. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Galinda just shrugged not trusting her voice. More thunder sounded and, without thinking, Galinda hurled herself into Elphaba's arms. Elphaba, not used to so much physical contact, sat frozen for a moment before bringing her arms up and carefully placing them around Galinda. In that moment, she resolved to stay up and watch over Galinda until she was okay again. Elphaba repositioned them on the bed so that there were learning against Elphaba's headboard. Rather Elphaba was leaning against the headboard and Galinda was leaning against Elphaba. Elphaba reached down the bed and pulled her discarded blanket up over their legs. Once settled, Elphaba leaned her head against the top of Galinda's and hummed softly.

Galinda, still curled up beside Elphaba, burrowed deeper into the green girl’s arms. Now that Elphaba was holding her Galinda finally felt warm, safe. Galinda realized that she might even be able to fall asleep if Elphaba kept holding her like this.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered into Elphaba's side.

"Mhmm?"

"Can I stay here tonight? It's too scary and cold over there all by myself." Galinda looked up hopefully and Elphaba smiled softly. There was no way she could resist those shimmering blue eyes.

"Of course, my sweet," answered Elphaba kissing the top of Galinda's head gently.

"Thanks Elphie," muttered Galinda sleepily, "You're the best." Elphaba resumed her quiet humming. The sound of Elphaba's heart beating and her humming drowned out the thunder and lulled Galinda to sleep. Elphaba keep watch over them, listening to the storm, until soon enough even she could not keep her eyes open and followed her roommate into the land of dreams.

The storm passed in the night and the sun rose over Shiz University the next morning. The sun streamed into to the room and bathed the room in a gentle glow. Galinda's blanket was still half under her bed, the bed still sitting empty. In Elphaba's bed, both girls were cuddle close, sleeping soundly. At this moment, looking at the two unlikely friends, it could not be denied, that pink went well with green.

 

 


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent game of truth or dare results in a big secret coming out.

Galinda was bored. It was raining heavily outside making it impossible to leave the building without getting soaked. Stuck inside Galinda was unable to find anything that captured her attention long enough to starve off boredom. She glanced over at Elphaba, studying again. _Doesn't she ever quit studying?_ Galinda thought, flopping backwards onto her bed sighing loudly.

"Hey, Galinda?" Elphaba spoke, face still turned to the pages of her book.

Galinda sat up, maybe Elphaba wanted to do something. "Yes, Elphie?" asked Galinda hopefully.

"Do you ever sit still?" questioned Elphaba.

The hopeful smile slid off Galinda's face, and she flopped backwards once more. With a loud huff Galinda complained, "But Elphie, I'm just so bored."

Elphaba looked up from her book briefly to look at her roommate sprawled across her bed before she looked back at the book and replied, "Well you could always read, or do your homework."

"But Elphie," Galinda didn't even try to keep the whiny sound out of her voice, "that's just as boring!"

"Fine," Elphaba said snapping her book shut. "What is it that you want to do?"

"I don't know," Galinda moaned mournfully causing Elphaba to roll her eyes at the dramatics.

"There has to be something that would entertain you," Elphaba reasoned.

"Well, um, um, well," Galinda stuttered trying to think of something, anything, that they could do. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she yelled, "I know! Let's play truth or dare!"

"Galinda that really is a terrible game," groaned Elphaba. "It is just an excuse for girls to get together and embarrass each other."

Galinda pouted. "Not just girls play it."

"Then it is an excuse for 'people' to get together and embarrass one another. Why would anyone want to play a game like that?"

"Please, Elphie?" pleaded Galinda who was now leaning towards Elphaba eyes shining hopefully. "I'll stop being bored and sit still if you do."

Elphaba looked over at Galinda. Between the small pout on her lips and eyes that reminded Elphaba of a puppy dog, Elphaba felt her resolve crumble. "Fine, alright. Just quit making that face at me. I half expect you to start wagging your tail next."

"Yay!" giggled Galinda clapping her hands together, choosing to ignore the dog comment. The green witch just shook her head and cursed herself for giving in to her perky roommate so easily. Galinda bounded off her bed and plopped herself down at the foot of Elphaba's.

"So Elphie, what'll it be truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied Elphaba not giving it much thought.

"Well that's not fun," muttered Galinda but asked her question none the less. "Do you really hate the colour pink?"

Elphaba groaned, of course Galinda would ask the one question that she didn't want to answer. She didn't want Galinda to have the satisfaction of knowing that Elphaba didn't hate pink as much as she told everyone. There were times when she thought it was a very pretty colour. Elphaba briefly thought about just lying, but she knew she would feel bad for lying to Galinda. So, she spoke the truth, "I guess I don't completely hate it. That is to say, I don't think it is awful." Galinda opened her mouth to speak but Elphaba cut her off before she even started. "That doesn't mean I'm going to wear it. Ever."

"Fine then," grumbled Galinda dejectedly, but quickly brightened up again just knowing that Elphaba didn't hate pink.

"So, then it's your turn Galinda. Truth or dare?"

Galinda thought for a moment. She didn't know what to pick. Galinda had always thought that truth was a cop out, and dares were where the real fun was. However, Galinda also knew that her roommate was smart, any kind of dare she came up with was bound to be much more daring than anything the friends she played this game with before could come up with. In the end, Galinda chose truth.

"Now look who's not fun," Elphaba chided in a gentle tone with a smile on her face and Galinda swatted at her lightly. Elphaba shook her head at the motion then asked her question, "Who is the person you love most in the world?"

"You," stated Galinda before realizing what she was saying. She clamped her hand over her mouth for fear of what else might slip out, her face turning a bright shade of red. Elphaba was just as shocked as Galinda at her words. Elphaba sat very still, her mouth hanging slightly open, and she appeared to be, for once, speechless.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," Galinda muttered apologetically before turning away from Elphaba with her head hung. She could feel the heat from her face and that just added to the discomfort of the moment.

Elphaba struggled for a moment trying to get her brain to make a connection with her mouth. There were so many thoughts flying through her head that when she finally found her voice, the only thing she managed to say was, "No. No, it's ... Really? Me? Do you actually mean that?"

Galinda had known for a while that it was true, and she didn't want to lie, not about this, so she just nodded looking slightly ashamed. She hadn't meant for Elphaba to find out her feelings for the green girl this way. She hadn't meant for Elphaba to find out at all, but it was too late now. The damage was already done, and all that was left was to wait for the rejection to come.

Elphaba could see Galinda's distress and tried to force her brain to cooperate, to come up with something to say to Galinda.

"You probably won't even want to be my friend now," sighed Galinda as she got up off Elphaba's bed. "I'm just going to go for a walk, a long walk." Galinda didn't even want to think about what life would be like in their shared room after the accidental confession, she would deal with that later. At that moment, she just wanted to get out of the room and away from Elphaba who still looked slightly dazed.

Elphaba finally snapped out of her daze at Galinda's move towards the door and reached out to grab Galinda's arm. She gently pulled the shorter girl back down onto the bed and placed a hand under her chin, applying a small pressure to encourage Galinda to look her in the eyes. "Galinda, it's still pouring outside. You'll get drenched, and sick." Galinda glanced at the window and saw that Elphaba was right, the rain was still coming down hard. While Galinda was looking outside, Elphaba studied the girl, trying to decide if she should share the secret she had been keeping from Galinda. She had been planning on never letting the other girl know, but at Galinda's confession, Elphaba thought that maybe it was time to let the secrets go. Galinda turned back to Elphaba, and Elphaba nodded slightly psyching herself up before opening her mouth to speak. "Do you want to know why I don't hate pink?"

Galinda just shrugged not seeing where the conversation was going.

"I don't hate pink because I can't. Whenever I see pink, I don't see the obnoxiously bright and nauseating colour I once did. Now when I see pink, it reminds me of you and how good you look in pink, how it's your favourite colour." Elphaba was now blushing trying not to look at Galinda as she shared all the feelings about the other girl she had been keeping tucked safely inside. "How can I possibly hate something that the person I love loves so much?"

Now it was Galinda's turn to be surprised. Her head shot up, eyes searching for Elphaba's. Did Elphaba just say that she loved her? "Elphie," Galinda spoke slowly, trying to process what was happening, "you just said you love me." Galinda could never have imagined that this was how their little game of truth or dare would end up, but she was overjoyed none the less.

"I did, didn't I?" said Elphaba smiling sheepishly, meeting Galinda's eyes, happy to find they were full of joy and affection.

Galinda moved closer on the bed to Elphaba and fell forward, bringing her arms up to hold Elphaba tight. She reveled in the warmth and comfort of the green girl's arms. Both felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off them, and were content to just sit together for a moment.

Galinda was the one to break the silence, not moving from her position. "Elphie it's your turn, truth or dare?"

Elphaba glanced down at the head of blonde hair confused. She figured the game was over now that they had shared such big secrets. At the lack of response, Galinda nudged Elphaba in the side, so Elphaba replied that she chose dare this time.

Galinda pulled back slightly and stared up at Elphaba. "I dare you to kiss me," whispered Galinda swallowing her nerves down. "If you want to that is," Galinda added quickly, not wanting to make Elphaba feel like she had to. Elphaba couldn't keep the grin off her face at Galinda's words and nodded her consent. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Galinda's pink lips. The kiss was short and simple, and when it was over both girls were blushing lightly, but grinning at each other with soft laughter spilling past both of their lips.

"I love you too Elphie," Galinda said making sure there was no room for Elphaba to second guess what Galinda had meant when she had answered Elphaba's first truth.

Elphaba's heart soared and she pulled Galinda back in for another kiss. Elphaba never did get back to her book, and Galinda was no longer bored.


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galinda gets sick.

Galinda woke up and immediately wished she hadn't. She felt awful. Head pounding, stomach aching, awful. She laid there for a moment considering the possibility of being able to get up, but everything felt so horrible she kept her eyes closed and buried her face deeper into her pink pillow. She briefly wondered if she would be able to just go back to sleep, but her stomach lurched and Galinda raced for the washroom, all thought of sleep gone. She barely made it to the before contents of her stomach made a violent re-appearance. When the feeling of pure nausea finally subsided Galinda, flushed then pulled away from the toilet, and slumped against the washroom wall shivering. She sat for a moment before gathering her remaining strength, and, using the wall as a crutch she slowly got to her feet and staggered the couple of steps across the room where she leaned against the sink as she rinsed the vile taste out of her mouth. Once she was slightly cleaned up, Galinda slowly made her way out of the washroom and lowered herself unceremoniously onto her bed.

_What a wonderful way to start the morning,_  Galinda thought sarcastically. She hated being sick. She had to miss classes, which meant that she missed out on a day of socialization, so much could happen in one day. Thinking about her classmates, Galinda started to wonder where Elphaba was. She didn't even need to look at Elphaba's bed to know that the green girl wasn't in the room. Elphaba was too light of a sleeper to be able to sleep through all the noise Galinda had made.  _She must have gone to class already. Maybe it's later than I thought._

That didn't make sense to Galinda either. Elphaba had the same first class, and she always woke Galinda up to make sure she made it to class. If Elphaba hadn't woken her up, then Galinda wondered just where she was. Just as Galinda was starting to get worried about Elphaba, which made her head hurt more, the door to their room opened and Elphaba walked in.

"Galinda you have to get up now. You're going to be late for class," Elphaba commented moving to open the blinds on the window, but paused when she saw how Galinda was laying. "Why are you almost falling off your bed?" Elphaba asked, continuing over to the window and opening the blinds wide. Elphaba often used opening the blinds to make sure Galinda stayed awake. Galinda just groaned, screwed up her eyes, and crawled weakly up her bed until she was buried under her blankets once again.

"Come on Galinda it's time to get up." Elphaba then noticed that the pink ball of blankets that was Galinda was shaking. Worry overtook Elphaba and she made her way over to Galinda's bed asking, "What's wrong Galinda? You're shivering."

Galinda wished that she could say that it was nothing. She didn't want Elphaba to have to see her so weak and sick. However, she knew Elphaba would see through it if she lied, and said she was fine. Instead, she just stayed under the covers and tried to ignore the churning feeling in her stomach.

Elphaba sat down beside Galinda on the bed and pulled the covers back. With Galinda's pyjama clad body now in sight again it didn't take long for Elphaba to guess what was wrong. She was shivering, she was pale, and, when Elphaba reached out and felt her forehead she found that Galinda was burning up.

"Galinda you're bu-" Elphaba was cut off by Galinda jumping out of bed and rushing towards the washroom again. Elphaba, slightly taken aback by the sudden movement, stayed where she was until she heard retching noises coming from the room Galinda had just entered and hurried after her.

Galinda was in the middle of emptying the contents of her stomach again when she felt Elphaba pull her hair back, holding out of the way. She felt Elphaba rubbing her back soothingly. Galinda was embarrassed that Elphaba was seeing her like this, but the small comforts Elphaba was offering felt too good, and Galinda couldn't bring herself to tell her to leave. When Galinda was fairly sure this bought of sickness had passed, she leaned against Elphaba who was still kneeling beside her.

"Thanks, Elphie," muttered Galinda tiredly. She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a weak grimace.

"Shh, you're sick Galinda. Let's get you back into bed." Galinda just nodded and let Elphaba guide her back to her bed. Elphaba helped Galinda back down onto the bed and brought the blankets back up over the smaller girl's body. Elphaba then sat down on the bed beside Galinda.

Once Galinda was settled she remembered that before her spontaneous trip to the washroom, Elphaba had been trying to wake her up for class. "Elphie you're going to be late for class," panicked Galinda knowing that Elphaba was never late for class, in fact, she usually tried to be early.

Elphaba smiled at Galinda gently. "I'm not going to class today. Not with you in this state." Galinda opened her mouth to protest and tell Elphaba to go to class, she was cut off. "Don't even think about telling me not to Galinda I can afford to take a day off classes to make sure you are okay. Now I'm going to go get us some breakfast, and tell Morrible that you're not feeling well."

As much as Galinda wanted to protest that she would be alright, and Elphaba didn't need to stay and look after her, she knew Elphaba well enough to know that once Elphaba made up her mind there was no changing it. As well, a small part of Galinda didn't want to be left alone and wanted the comfort Elphaba had provided so far. So, instead of fighting Elphaba, she just thanked the other girl again. Elphaba smiled, gave Galinda a small pat on the head, and made her way out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent in relative quiet. Galinda slept most of the day, waking up every so often, only getting up when she thought she was going to be sick. Elphaba stayed with her the whole day, watching over her even while she was sleeping.

Just before Elphaba went to bed, Galinda, who was laying quietly with her eyes shut, felt Elphaba tuck her in and give her a soft kiss on the forehead. Galinda tried to keep the smile off her face at Elphaba's actions. _Maybe being sick isn't such an awful thing after all,_  thought Galinda before falling into a deep sleep.

Elphaba blew out the candle that was providing light to the room and slid into her own bed. She listened to the sounds of Galinda's breathing deepen, and when she was pretty sure the other girl was asleep she whispered, "Good night my sweet," before rolling onto her side and falling asleep.


	4. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve and Galinda went to a party leaving Elphaba to her own devices.

It was New Year's Eve, and the whole campus seemed to be at the same party. Well, everyone but Elphaba of course. Galinda had tried to convince her to go to the party, but Elphaba flat out refused, citing the need to study. Elphaba knew she didn't really  _need_  to study that night, but she also knew that a party full of inebriated college students wasn't the place she wanted to spend the last night of the year, or any day of the year really. Galinda had looked disappointed but didn't argue with Elphaba about it. By this point, Galinda was used to her green friend's anti-social ways.

Galinda had only been gone an hour when Elphaba closed her book and sighed. She had been trying to lose herself in the words, forget about parties and holidays, but it wasn't working. She had just read the same sentence four times before she realized that she had already read it but still didn't know what it said.  _Clearly reading is going to be useless,_  thought Elphaba standing up. She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and headed to the door.  _Maybe a walk will help,_ Elphaba thought then smiled,  _there won't be anyone around in the areas away from the residences to give the looks they do when they see me._

The air was chilly and snow was falling softly from the sky in large fluffy chunks. Elphaba thought the campus was beautiful when it wasn't full of students. Elphaba buried her face deeper into the collar of her coat to keep warm. She may be cold be she reveled in walking around outside without having to hear whispers or try to pretend that the looks she received didn't hurt. However, Elphaba was starting to get too cold, and she was about to turn around and head back when she heard a twig snap. She looked around trying to find out where the noise had come from but didn't see anything. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking thinking it was probably just the wind or her imagination.

Elphaba soon regretted this move when she was hit in the back of the head with a something wet. She froze for a moment as she felt a cold wetness slip under her coat and down the back of her neck. She reached her hand up and found that the substance was snow. Someone had thrown a snowball at her. She whirled around, looking for the source of the snowball, expecting it to be some stranger who was offended by her, angry or scared of her for no reason but her skin colour. Instead, she was surprised to see a short girl in a pink coat giggling. At the sight, Elphaba dropped her guard and smiled. She didn't say anything, just reached down to scoop up her own snowball. She threw it and it hit Galinda in the stomach. Galinda stopped giggling when the snow made contact.

They stared briefly at each other before both reached for the ground. Within seconds they both had snowballs in their hands ready to throw. Elphaba had no clue what Galinda was doing out here throwing snow at her when she should be at her party, but Elphaba couldn't bring herself to care. Not if it meant she got the chance to have this carefree snowball fight with Galinda.

As Elphaba started to tire of the level of physical activity she wasn't accustomed to Elphaba saw Galinda flop down on the ground. She walked over, and with an idea striking her, she muttered a quick spell before sitting down beside Galinda who was now lying down in the snow.

"What was that?" Galinda asked lifting her head slightly so she could see Elphaba.

"What? The spell or the snow? The spell was so that the snow won't melt underneath us and get our clothes wetter than they already are," Elphaba explained laying down next to Galinda. Galinda hummed in response and the two laid in silence listening to the night. Elphaba could just make out the sounds of a New Year's party in the distance. They laid there in the snow, not freezing thanks to Elphaba's spell, and just enjoyed being together. Elphaba still wondered why Galinda wasn't at the party, and curiosity eventually got the better of her so she broke the silence and asked, "Why aren't you at the party?"

"You were right. Once everyone got drunk it wasn't fun. I went back to our room and you weren't there, and I didn't want to be alone. Your coat was missing so I went out to look for you. I checked the library, but they were closed and I was about to go back to our room, but then I saw you walking," Galinda left the explanation there, Elphaba was there for the rest, and turned to look up at the sky. "Do you ever wish you could just fly up and explore the universe?" she asked turning to Elphaba. This surprised Elphaba. It wasn't often that Galinda expressed any interest in topics other than fashion, boys, and popularity.

"All the time," Elphaba answered quietly half hoping Galinda wouldn't hear but partially hoping she would. She often fantasized about leaving earth and exploring the universe. She never told anyone this though. She was always the grounded one, never the one to be dreaming about things that could never happen. "What time is it?" Elphaba asked trying to change the conversation.

"Must be almost midnight now," Galinda said. As if brought on by Galinda's words faint yelling reached their ears. Listening quietly, they could hear the countdown.

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1... " the words dissolved into unintelligible noise, the sounds of celebration.

"Happy New Year Elphie," Galinda said softly, reaching down and taking her friend's hand in her own.

"You too Galinda, you too."


	5. Slow Dancing

The first thing Elphaba noticed when she opened the door to the apartment she shared with Glinda was the music. This itself was not unusual. Elphaba would often come home to find Glinda bopping around the apartment, dancing to some upbeat and peppy song. Music was not unusual, however, what was unusual, was that this was not an upbeat song at all. Instead, the music was soft and gentle, and Elphaba smiled as she took in the romantic lyrics drifting in the air.

The second thing Elphaba noticed was her tiny girlfriend curled up on the couch, eyes closed and breathing softly. Elphaba placed her bag by the door and slipped out of her boots trying to make as little noise as she could. She padded quietly over to the couch and knelt to bring her head level with Glinda's. She smiled softly at the sleeping woman and reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind Glinda's ear. At this motion, Glinda stirred and her eyes slowly blinked open to meet Elphaba's.

"Hey Elphie," Glinda spoke in a quiet, sleep-laden voice. "I was trying to wait up for you, but I must have fallen asleep." With this realization, Glinda sat up and pouted slightly. Elphaba chuckled at the sight, leaning up and placing a tender kiss on Glinda's pouted lips.

"Looks like it dear," Elphaba replied pulling back. She returned to her feet and offered her hand out to help Glinda up off the couch. "Sorry for being so late, I lost track of time while I was reading again." Elphaba looked sheepish at this admission.

Glinda took the offered hand and let Elphaba pull her to her feet. Still a little sleepy, she stumbled forward into Elphaba. Instead of righting herself, Glinda simple wrapped her arms tightly around Elphaba's body and stayed where she was. "It's okay Elphie. I just missed you," she mumbled resting her head against the taller woman's chest and listening to the strong beating of Elphaba's heart in her chest.

Elphaba moved her arms more tightly around Glinda's frame and placed a kiss against the top of her head, lingering a moment to take in the smell of Glinda's hair. "I missed you too," Elphaba murmured. They stood there just holding each other close for a moment before Elphaba started to sway in time with the music bringing Glinda along with her.

Glinda pulled back slightly and smiled up at Elphaba. "Why Elphie, are you going to dance?" Glinda inquired, gentle mirth spilling into her voice.

"Only for you, my sweet," Elphaba replied with a tone of affection reserved only for these special moments alone with Glinda. She continued to move them in small, side to side motions.

There were no words said for a long time after that. The only sound heard was that of gentle music floating around the two women as they danced slowly around the living room together. Neither needed to say anything, only needed the warmth and love they could feel from each other as they danced together letting the rest of the world fall away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote many of the chapters I have for this story way back in 2009, and they have lived on fanfiction.net untouched since then. Recently, I had the urge to fix up some of these old one-shots, and along with that, I figured I would cross-post them to this account as well.


End file.
